


Ghostly Chorus

by DizzyDrea



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyDrea/pseuds/DizzyDrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They might be silent now, but he hears their ghostly voices all the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghostly Chorus

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [numb3rs100](http://numb3rs100.livejournal.com/) Prompt #354 - Ghost
> 
> This is very similar to another drabble I wrote called Unfinished Business. This was actually written before that one, so I guess I've remixed my own drabble. /shrugs/ The idea for this drabble came from the Tennyson poem _The Silent Voices._
> 
> Originally posted on LiveJournal.
> 
> Disclaimer: Numb3rs belongs to The Barry Schindel Company, Scott Free Productions, CBS Television Studios and a lot of other people who aren't me. I'm doing this for fun and for practice. Mostly for fun.

~o~ 

Ian's never been one to have regrets. Let others doubt. He knows why he does this. 

That doesn't mean he doesn't understand the consequences. It doesn't mean he can't hear the accusations. They might be silent now, but he hears their ghostly voices all the same. 

Each shot he fires, a new ghost joins the chorus. 

Silent voices standing vigil. Each one someone's brother, sister, father, son. Each one a life too short. They don't judge. They can't. But they're there. Watching. Waiting. 

Because he knows there'll come a day when he'll have to face them. 

And so he waits. 

~Finis


End file.
